


Magic

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Elemental Magic [3]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Drabble, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Learning can be dangerous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic

Joe winced as he saw smoke coming from the barn. Again. He knew Berko needed to teach Warren to control his powers; he had been labelled a fire-starter by the authorities before they came across him. But it was looking doubtful if anything was still going to be standing by the time he succeeded.

Suddenly a wave of water rushed across the yard and put the fire out, unfortunately destroying the barn in the process. Joe dragged Warren out and glared at Mark.

The young water mage smiled proudly. "Did you see?" he asked. "I put the fire out."


End file.
